


His Passion

by TheSinner



Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye
Genre: Darkiplier - Freeform, Gore, Hitchhiker, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, OOCness, Smut, jacksepticeye - Freeform, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9839900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSinner/pseuds/TheSinner
Summary: He had a plan and he was going to go through with it, all he needed was the perfect victim and he found them.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SynSeesVoices](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SynSeesVoices/gifts).



The endless road he traveled on was lined with trees, far as the eye could see and he hated it, everything was green and blue except the road he drove on. He rolled down his window and breathed in deeply, letting in the fresh air. It was different from the city, it was not polluted with exhaust from the cars and the landfill that was not too far from the city, this air was fresh. He decided that he quite liked the country now, it was fresh and secluded, he could kill his victims and hide them well, no one would ever find them here. 

No one would look everywhere, after all, his victims were nothing special. He drove on, making sure to keep an eye out for anybody that was hitchhiking, it was getting dark out so he suspected that no one would be out but he told himself ten more minutes before turning back. It must have been luck that someone had appeared, they looked like they were a bit shorter than himself, his hair was short and an obnoxious green, although it looked neon when the lighting was right. The man noticed him, he quickly put out his hand and stuck his thumb out. By the way he looked and kept stepping side to side, he was anxious.

He flicked his signal on then slowly drove up towards the male, rolling down the window and gave him a wide smile. “Where you going?” He asked in a smooth voice, keeping his voice light as not to scare the other off. Others always said his voice was deep and raspy and that his voice always sounded as if spoke in a venomous tone. He always easily scared others off with just a simple ‘Hello’.

“Anywhere but here.” The male leaned down, peering at the other then gave a bright smile. “Well than, come in. I’ll take you to the next town.” But he knew deep down that the green haired male wouldn't make it there, he would be six feet under ground and he would be cleaning his weapon off. “I’m Jack!” The male said happily as he opened the car door than sat himself down and turned his towards the other, expecting him to introduce himself as well and he did. “I am… Mark, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” He spoke softly. In all honesty, his name was not Mark but Dark, he hated his parents for the hideous name but it also suited him. He was definitely dark, as in, his heart. His mind and heart were tainted with darkness, so much so that he had been abandoned by everything in his life. He did not care though, he hated having people near him.

As Dark drove on, rain started to pour down and quite heavily as well which startled Jack, he had slightly jumped in his seat than gave him a sheepish grin, his cheeks turned a light shade of pink. Dark stared at Jack’s pink lips before turning his gaze back onto the road, it was hard to concentrate on driving as his mind kept thinking of how Jack would look in his own pool of blood. How every cut would be bleeding out, the way it will slide down Jack’s pale skin and the way his face would be. Would it be of horror? Shock? Perhaps even both he thought. He took a quick side glance at Jack than smirked, he was chewing on his bottom lip and fidgeting in his seat. “Are you feeling alright?” He asked, not out of concern but just to hear the others rather cheerful tone.

“I’m alright but I don't like storms at all… Especially when they're this loud. Every time it hits the window or top of the car, it makes such a loud sound and it…frightens me a bit.” Jack took a heavy breath than gripped the door handle, trying to calm himself before panicking in front of a stranger, he didn’t want to keep embarrassing himself already. Dark chuckled and placed his hand on Jack’s shoulder, giving a slight squeeze before pulling it away. “It's alright, we could always find somewhere to stay-“ Before he could finish his sentence, his car started to make noises, it was planned from the beginning, he knew his car would break down. He had purposely broken it just for this exact moment. It would only drive for about two hours before becoming useless and stop. “I need to pull over.” Dark explained as he signalled than drove off to the side and parked, turning his keys as the car turned off now all he had to do was offer food, to which he had drugged with an aphrodisiac. He knew his partner would not be willing to do anything with him so he would have to use a drug to help him out with that.

“Would you like some water or a snack? I got some in the backseat.” He said smoothly, turning his attention to Jack. “You could eat or drink while I'm working on the motor.” Jack quickly nodded his head and asked for a bottle of water so Dark reached back and grabbed one than held it out to the other. “Here. I'm going to fix-“ Jack grabbed Dark’s arm, shaking his head. “No, stay. You’ll get cold and drenched from the rain.”

Whilst Jack had drank the water, Dark was coming up with ways to kill him and which area he should hid the body and how he wouldn’t make a mess in his car.  
“Are you…” Jack went silent suddenly so Dark turned his attention towards him and noticed the others hand rubbing his crotch, his breathing quickened as he kept rubbing his front than gasped loudly when Dark places his hand on his cheek. Before Dark could make a remark on how the other looked, he suddenly felt rather soft lips pressed against his and a hand on his thigh. Jack pushed Dark into the seat than climbed over the middle console and sat on the others lap, reaching his hand down and made the seat go further back so he could be more comfortable.

Jack placed his hands on Dark’s chest than slid down to sit on his knees between the others legs. Dark looked down at the green haired man than smirked as he felt himself harden inside his warm wet mouth, Jack hollowed his cheeks as he gently sucked, he slid his tongue under the shaft than pulled away slightly. He stuck his tongue against the slit of Dark’s cock than slid his tongue back and forth, he let out out a soft groan when he felt Dark’s long fingers slid against his scalp and felt his hair being pulled. Jack gripped the base of Dark’s cock than started to stroke him fast as he begun to suck and swirl his tongue around faster, it was sweet ecstasy to Dark to feel such pleasure coming from the man between his legs. They both looked into each other's eyes, Jack’s filled with lust and Dark’s with blood lust although Jack had mistaken it for lust and passion. “Let me pleasure all of you, Daddy.” Jack murmured as he placed gentle kisses on the head of his cock before running his tongue down the side before stopping and giving Dark a seductive smile. When Dark had heard him call him daddy, it made his spine shiver in delight and his hands twitched against Jack’s silky green hair. Yes, he will enjoy killing this man after having mind-blowing sex. He could felt Jack’s tongue sliding down his throbbing cock, could hear the mans soft intakes of breath as he pleasured him and it made him want to kill him even more but patience was needed. He wanted this to last longer than every other victim he has had.

“Now suck daddy’s balls, baby.” Dark spoke, his voice husky and a bit raspy. It was getting harder to control his tone of voice and his next actions, he wanted… No, needed to strangle the man before him as he pleasured him. To watch those ocean blue eyes to change; He wanted those beautiful eyes that were filled with lust at the moment fade into horror as realization kicks in that he is going to die but no, he wanted to feel the mans heat wrapped around his cock so he could not kill him now. Jack licked down Dark’s cock than took his half of sack in his mouth, rolling his tongue around the large ball than pulled away and did the same thing to the other half. He now than slid his tongue around each ball than teased his tongue flat against the middle and slowly licked up till he reached the shaft of Dark’s cock. Jack inhaled deeply before sliding his mouth almost all the way down the others cock before pulling up, stopping till only the tip was in his mouth before doing it again. Dark than gripped Jack’s hair tightly as he thrust up into his mouth, letting out soft groans as Jack kept sliding his sinful tongue around, this was the best mouth he has ever had in his entire life and he had plenty. “Enough! Daddy doesn’t want to cum yet.” He tugged Jack off his cock and beckoned him to sit on his lap again and Jack obeyed, his mind was to hazy to think of nothing other than cock.

They both stared into each other's eyes while Dark took Jack’s shirt off than tugged at his pants, they both nodded and started to undress. It was rather hard to do so because it was cramped since the driver seat was only meant for one but they successfully undressed and now are kissing. Their lips moved in sync with each other as Dark lubed his fingers and lined it up against Jack’s tight opening, Dark chuckled softly as he pushed a finger inside and let out a groan at the tight feeling. He will enjoy this thoroughly.

Dark than slowly curled his finger, making Jack gasp and press his lips harder against his own, they both were hard and their cocks dripping wet with pre-cum. He pressed in another finger than started to pull them out till only the tips of his fingers were inside and slammed them back in, hitting Jack’s prostate. He kept repeating those over and over until Jack was a moaning mess and begging to be fucked.

Jack's eyes were filled with lust,wide and his breathing quickened as he looked up at Dark, he gave Dark a small smile before wrapping his arms around his neck. “I want you to fuck me, Daddy.” He spoke in a hushed tone as he ground his hips down against Dark’s fingers, Dark pulled his fingers away than lined the tip of his cock against Jack’s opening and pressed Jack down. He entered easily since he had prepared him well but it was still tight, Dark gripped Jack’s hips and thrust up into Jack which caused him to gasp in pain and pleasure. “Daddy!” Jack spoke loudly now as he tried to lift his hips up and impale himself back into the others cock that caused him pleasure, his cock and hole burned. He needed something, and Dark was going to give it to him but he was being slow. 

Dark dug his nails into Jack’s pale skin and started to thrust up into him, causing the car to shake. They both pressed their lips against each other and rocked back and forth together, letting out shaky moans and groans as they lost themselves in pleasure. Jack ran his hand down his chest to his cock than wrapped his fingers around his throbbing dock and started to stroke himself to the rhythm of the thrusts, he let out louder moans each time his prostate was hit and he started to cum on his and Dark’s chest. “Cum inside of me… Please!” Jack pressed his face against Dark’s neck. Dark had gripped the knife that was in between his seat and the middle console, he held it out as he kept thrusting inside Jack and than smiled, he was overjoyed. For Jack will never have anyone after this, Dark held the knife out and plunged it down into Jack’s back,causing him to scream in agony. He could feel the warm blood trickle down on his pants but it was not enough so he twisted the knife around furiously and started to laugh as Jack gurgled on his blood and his hole tightened around Dark’s cock, making him cum.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story, please show some support for it!


End file.
